


Trip to the store

by SleeplessBug



Category: No Fandom
Genre: your so tired someone help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: You have no idea why you bother keeping track, but it's fun to try





	Trip to the store

(1)  
You walk into the shop, a pocket-elf stood at the counter, which was just a card deck holder.  
"Hi! Welcome to my shop!"  
Options appeared before you.  
* Buy  
*Sell  
*Talk  
*Leave

What will you choose?

*Talk  
Four more options

*Rocks  
*About her  
*The ruler  
*Your name

You have no hesitation.

*Your name

"Your name? hmm... I think its...."

The buzzing floods around you, and you sigh.  
\---  
(2)  
You move quickly, why can't you just figure out your name? The option is missing now anyways.

*The ruler

The buzzing comes in before she even opens her mouth.  
\---  
(3)  
Third times the charm, right?

*Her name

She smiles, and you sigh a bit.

"My names Teeny! What's yours?"

You open your mouth, before stopping.

*I don't know

You're startled by your voice, you haven't heard it the whole time you've been here.

"Oh! that's not good!"

You open your mouth, but the buzzing shoots over you.  
\---  
(???)  
You've lost count and given up on the name route.

*The rocks

She seemed even happier than before.

"I got them after defeating a ferocious beast in a battle of strength! Its carcass is right there!"

There's a dead worm lying in the corner of the shop.

*Buy  
*Sell  
*Leave

*Buy

"We got some rocks! A few weapons! annnnd, my own specialty popcorn!"

You look at your supplies, you have enough weapons, and assumingly, the popcorn was a healing item.

You buy all the popcorn she has, and one of the rocks, just because.

*Sell  
*Leave

*Sell

You hand over some scrap metal you got, you don't need them anymore, not after...

You shake off the thought, as she hands over the money.

"Thank you!"

*Leave

"Goodbye! Come again please!"

You know you're going to, even without her asking.


End file.
